Jesse's girl (I want)
by bechloeeverywhere
Summary: Chloe is in love with Beca. Jesse is also in love with Beca. Beca is in love with Jesse. Or so she thinks. She just doesn't expect that the one who she really wants was standing next to her all that time. Starts with Jeca, Bechloe endgame. Minor Staubrey
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Don't have much to say, just that this idea popped up in my head a long long time ago. I also wrote it some time ago and I decided to finally upload it. I don't know why the hell I'm starting a new story while I already have two other stories that I have to finish, but yeah...that's me.**

 **Just a warning: DO NOT EXPECT REGULAR UPDATES. I only write when I have time and lately I have none. Apologies.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Lately something's changed / it ain't hard to define / Jesse's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine / and she's watching him with those eyes / I wish that I had Jesse's girl / where can I find a woman like that? / I'm looking in the mirror all the time / wondering what she doesn't see in me / I feel so dirty when they start talking cute / I want to tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot / I want Jesse's girl / - Rick Springfield_

xx

 ** _Tonight, I will love, love you tonight._**

 ** _Give me everything tonight._**

 ** _For all we know, we might not get tomorrow,_**

 ** _Let's do it tonight!_**

The last note echoed through Lincoln Center. The audience went crazy as the Bellas finished their performance. The crowd clapped and cheered. I could feel the adrenaline pulsing through my veins. Everybody on stage hugged each other, even Beca and Aubrey. After everybody had hugged each other, we made our way to the audience. I didn't got a chance to congratulate Beca and I wanted to go over to her, but I didn't see the little brunette. My eyes scanned the podium, but Beca wasn't on the podium either. Then my eyes searched Beca in the audience. Then I found her.

My shoulders slumped and my face fell. I gasped slightly and I swore I could _hear_ my heart break. No that's an understatement. It _shattered_. It felt like my heart exploded into thousands and thousands tiny pieces. I should have been happy after our performance at the ICCA's, but I just couldn't.

Not when I saw Beca. And Jesse. And Beca kissing Jesse.

I stood there, still on stage, dumbfounded. I could only stare at the pair, smiling happily as they pulled back.

I know that I like Beca. Like more than anything. Hell, maybe I even love her. And I thought that Beca, maybe, there was a tiny chance, that she returned my feelings. After that Beca yelled at Jesse after semi finals, I thought that I might have a chance with Beca. But no, of course that wouldn't be. That is just too good to be true.

I felt something wet streaming down my cheeks and realized I was crying. Seriously, it felt like somebody stabbed a knife straight through my heart. But it wasn't a fast pain, it was like somebody was slowly pushing the knife in my chest, but still with so much force.

I was snapped out of my trance by Aubrey and turned around to face the blonde. Aubrey immediately noticed the tears on my cheeks and the shattered look on my face. Aubrey tried to comfort me as we walked back to our seats (and back to Beca and Jesse and that was the last place on earth where I wanted to be right now), but the comforting didn't help. I wanted to get out of here. Because I knew that if I stayed longer here, I would definitely break down.

"Please Aubrey, just let me take a cab to the hotel. I-I don't want to be in the same bus as her. Not now at least. I just want a moment for myself." I pleaded, but I made sure to keep my volume low, as Beca still stood close to me.

"But let me come with you Chloe,-" Aubrey was cut off by Beca, who apparently heard our conversation. Beca saw the tears streaming down my face. And judging on the look on her face, she saw that those tears weren't happy tears.

"Hey, what's wrong? I can go with you if you want." It was obvious that Beca was completely oblivious that I really, but really, didn't want to be around her.

"You are the last person I want to talk to." And with that, I turned around and walked away, still sobbing. I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but I really couldn't deal with Beca right now. Even though I knew it wasn't her fault.

Beca tried to go after me, but Aubrey stopped her. "Haven't you heard what she said? She said that she doesn't want to talk to you."

"What was that about? And why doesn't want Chloe to talk to me?" Beca sounded genuinely confused.

"Figure out yourself." Aubrey spat.

"How can I if you don't let me?!" Beca growled. She stepped forward, ready to do whatever she had in mind to piss the blonde off, but Jesse stopped her.

"Leave it alone Beca. Chloe will come by her senses."

Beca shot Aubrey one last death-glare, but eventually nodded and Jesse scooped her back in his arms. However, Beca's face showed discomfort.

What could have hurt Chloe so much for her to react like that?

xx

The commentator announced that the Barden Bellas were the ICCA winners of this year. Everybody was happy that they won, but when they asked Aubrey where Chloe was, and Aubrey told them she already left, they were shocked. There must have happened something serious, because that isn't a Chloe thing to do. But Aubrey reassured them that there was nothing serious going on. Aubrey told them that Chloe only took a cab back to the hotel because she felt a little nauseous –which wasn't even far from the truth, because she looked like she could throw up any moment and her eyes were red and puffy.- Aubrey said that she said they shouldn't worry about her. Only, everyone missed the sad look that was permanent on Beca's face.

The Bellas decided to head home straight away, because it wasn't the same without Chloe and they all saw the thick tension between Aubrey and Beca. Aubrey would every now and then flash Beca a nasty look and Beca had seriously no idea what was going on. The other Bellas were also taken aback with this change in atmosphere so quickly, but no one dared to ask, not wanting to make the situation worse than it already seemed. Maybe Chloe wasn't sick after all. Apparently there was more than that.

So, to say that the ride to the hotel in the Bella bus was awkward, was also a huge understatement. Instead of celebrating, the Bellas were all sitting quietly in the bus, the questions hanging in the air and dying to be asked and answered. Amy tried to lighten up the mood a little.

"Aca-bitches, we still won right? We beat the Trebles."

But after Aubrey also began glaring at Amy, no one dared to speak up again. And Aubrey was still sending Beca nasty glances.

xx

My ride to the hotel in the cab was spent at crying, crying and probably more crying. The radio was playing at a low volume in the background. I tried to focus on the music, figuring it would calm me down, but the music couldn't calm me down. When I thought about music, I thought about Beca and when I thought about Beca, I thought about how amazing she is and how in love I am with Beca. But then I was quickly pulled back to real life and I remembered what happened fifteen minutes ago.

I don't even have words to describe what I am feeling. All I knew is that the girl I love beyond words doesn't love me back in the way I wanted to and that broke my heart even more. I could never have Beca the way I wanted to.

xx

Sometimes, the taxi driver would glance in his mirror to check the girl. He had seen a lot of people sitting in his cab and in his career as a taxi driver there always happened a lot when he was driving people to other places. There were different types of people. There were the creepy ones, happy ones, sad ones, quiet ones, sociable people and broken people. But no one had ever looked as broken as this girl who was sitting in the back of his cab at the moment. He felt sorry for the girl.

"Hey," he spoke up gently. "you need something? I can give you a tissue if you want." He saw the girl nod and he handed her a tissue. The girl let out a small 'thanks' and started cleaning up her face.

When her face was clean of all the mascara that had smudged due to the tears, he spoke up again.

"You want to talk about it? I understand if you won't." but to his surprise, the girl nodded and started talking.

"I'm in college and there is a girl. I'm in an a-capella group with her and we are best friends. But I'm in love with her, from the beginning that we met. I never made a move, because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. She's the type that runs from her problems, y'know? I just couldn't risk it. I thought she might like me back, so I decided to tell her tonight. But after our performance, I saw her kissing someone else."

And that's all the girl said before she started crying again.

"Hey you know?"

"What do I know?"

"I think… I think you should tell her. If she really loves you, she'll choose to stay. But give her some time and space. And if she in the end doesn't choose for you, it's her loss to make a decision like that okay?" he saw the girl smile, but her smile fell quickly.

"Why does it feel it's my loss too?"

"That's how it works. But if you really love her, you fight for her. Show her that you're worth it. But I have to say, and I hate to say this, but if this doesn't work out, you have to let her go."

"But I can still be friends with her right?"

"That's her decision to make. But like I said, if she really loves you, she stays. But maybe she won't. And you have to be prepared for that."

I nodded and sniffed one last time. The taxi driver is right. I will fight for Beca, but maybe I have to let Beca go. And the fact that Beca is in love with Jesse, is making this situation a lot more difficult. But still. I know that letting Beca go is going to be hard, because I'm rather friends with her than not having her in my life at all. And I just want her to be happy. And if that's not with me, then I guess I have to let her go.

But maybe it isn't too late.

How ironic that right in that moment Nelly's 'Just a dream' came on the radio. I thought back that not so long ago, I was standing in front of Beca with the Bellas next to me, singing Just The Way You Are and Beca managed to blend this song perfectly with the other. How painful it was, I softly sung with the radio.

 **I was thinking 'bout her**

 **Thinking 'bout me**

 **Thinking 'bout us, what we gonna be**

 **Open my eyes**

 **It was only just a dream**

 **So I travelled back down that road,**

 **Will she come back, no one knows**

 **Then I realized**

 **It was only just a dream**

"You have a beautiful voice."

"Thanks." And for the first time, the taxi driver saw the girl smile a genuine smile.

I felt relieved after my talk with the taxi driver. I still had a little bit of hope left.

The rest of the drive was spent singing along to whatever song came on the radio and some random chatting. I didn't think about Beca for a while and it felt nice. However, when we arrived at the hotel the Bellas were staying in, I couldn't help but feel a tug in my heart. The taxi driver, who's name's Tony, saw my face fell.

"Good luck, kid. Remember what I said to you." I nodded and thanked him. I paid him and stepped out of the car. Before I walked away I turned around to wave at Tony. The cab drove away and I started walking towards the hotel.

I checked in and opened the room I share with Beca. Shit. _Beca._ Fortunately the Bellas hadn't arrived yet, but I figured it wouldn't be long before they arrived. I walked in my room and changed into a sleeping outfit. It was past midnight and I was exhausted. At the moment I climbed into my bed, my phone lighted up. I got an text from Beca. I picked up my phone and read the text.

 ** _Munchkin_** **: Hey Chlo, you're good? Why did you left? I hope you're okay though. Aubrey said that you didn't feel well but I saw you crying and with the way you snapped at me we both know that you don't feel sick. What's going on? Well I'm sorry if I did something wrong. Would you want to talk tomorrow? You probably want to sleep now. Sleep tight, love you x B**

I stared at Beca's text. ' _Love you'._ But not in that way.

I sighed. I have to respond to Beca's text. I can't shut the girl out. It's not Beca's fault. Beca knows nothing about me having feelings for her. She is just worried about me. So I responded.

Beca frowned at the short text she got from Chloe. What was wrong with her?

 ** _Chlo-bear_** **: I'm good, thank you for asking. xo C**

Beca quickly sent a text back.

 ** _Munchkin_** **: Chlo for serious what's going on?**

 ** _Chlo-bear_** **: nothing. I'm fine now.**

 ** _Munchkin_** **: okay, so you obviously don't want to talk. But if you want to, I'm here for you, remember that.**

 ** _Chlo-bear_** **: thanks becs xo**

After I sent my last text message to Beca I tossed and turned in my bed. The bed felt empty without Beca laying next to me. No to mention that the bed was absolutely crap. The Bellas booked the cheapest hotel that they could find, because Amy had spent all our money on booze.

My phone lighted up again, this time because I received a text from Aubrey.

 ** _Bree_** **: we arrived at the hotel. And if you're still up for a party, we're holding one in Fat Amy's room. Feel free to join. The midget is on her way to your room. Want me to keep her away?**

 ** _Chlo_** **: no it's okay Bree. Thank you for the invitation, but no thanks. And about Becs, I can't avoid her forever.**

The moment I had sent the text, the door opened and Beca stepped into the room. She undid her shoes and threw her coat off. She saw Chloe laying in bed and crawled next to her. I laid with my back facing Beca and I felt Beca wrapping her arm around my waist and she spooned me from behind. To Beca's surprise, Chloe didn't pull back. Chloe only snuggled closer into Beca's embrace.

"What happened to Jesse?" I whispered so quietly that Beca almost couldn't hear it.

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you supposed to be with him?"

"Not now. You're hurting Chloe. I can see it. He can wait."

After a several minutes I whispered so quietly that I was sure that Beca hadn't heard me.

"Why him, Becs?"

And right after that I passed out from exhaustion. I had no idea, but apparently Beca heard me and answered. Only I never heard what she said.

"I don't know. I just chose him."

* * *

 **Want to let me know what you think? Good or bad, it doesn't matter, please just be honest.**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, new chapter is up! I'll try to upload once a week. I'm really going to do my best.**

 **Massive thanks to everybody who supported this story. I seriously didn't think that you guys would like it hahaha.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _I couldn't take my eyes off her, like a desert wanderer, afraid of mirages. I gazed at my oasis, but she was real_

 _–_ _random Tumblr quote_

xx

I awoke the next morning. I felt I needed to go to the bathroom and wanted to get up, but some force withheld me from that. I looked down and saw that Beca was practically laying upon me. Her head was on my chest, her left arm was draped across my mid-section and our legs were intertwined.

Okay, so the bathroom can wait.

Waking up Beca is like waking up a puppy: it's illegal.

I took the time to observe Beca while she was asleep. She was so beautiful. Her hair was splayed out on my chest and my left arm. Her lips were slightly parted, but there was a hint of a smile. I saw how Beca's head rose slightly with my chest when I took a breath. She looked so peaceful, laying here. No care in the world, just her in her little world. She is beautiful.

"I can feel you staring, you creep."

I gasped a little. I haven't noticed that Beca had woken up.

"I wasn't." I replied a little too quickly, but the blush on my face told Beca otherwise.

"Whatever you say, Beale." I saw Beca smirking at me and knew that I was going to lose this battle soon, so I quickly changed the subject.

"So how did you sleep? Have you slept well?"

"Yeah, after I used you as my personal pillow. This bed is crap." I blushed again and was very surprised by the fact that Beca didn't make a big deal about cuddling while sleeping. Normally she avoided any type of physical contact, but I noticed that Beca initiated more physical contact between us lately. From some quick touches here and there, to sometimes a hug and now even cuddling. But Beca didn't make a big deal out of it, so I wasn't going to either. If Beca's fine with it, then I am too. The more the merrier.

Maybe she does like me.

No.

She has Jesse and she's happy.

"Chloe? Did you hear what I asked?"

"Huh, what?" Beca's piercing gaze brought me back from my thoughts.

"I asked if you want to go out for breakfast. Seriously where are you with your head?"

I simply smiled as I answered her, but I completely ignored her last question.

"Yeah, breakfast sounds good. Aubrey said we have to leave the hotel at 11 am, and it is now – I quickly checked my phone- 9.13 am. Come on, let's go." I jumped out of the bed and dragged Beca with me, leaving no room to argue.

I went to the bathroom to pee and to shower, and Beca took a shower after me. We were dressed and packed an hour later and we went downstairs to the main floor, where breakfast was served. The rest of the Bellas were already there, so we joined them. I went to sit next to Aubrey and Beca sat down next to Amy.

"Are you alright?" Aubrey asked me in a whispering voice as soon as I sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess." I whispered back. "On my way here yesterday I just realized something but I'll tell you when we get home."

Aubrey nodded and I tried to change the subject.

"How did you get the Bellas so early out of bed? They must be very hangover."

"I hid some of the booze in Barden, the remaining stuff was just enough to party. We're going to throw a big one when we get back. And water does wonders by the way."

I chuckled. "Smart, very smart." I looked around and noticed now that the Bellas indeed didn't look that much hungover. Guess Amy didn't get the chance to make her killer poison.

"So how was sharing a room with Stacie?" I playfully nudged her and winked.

Aubrey went beet red. "I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered.

"Oh come on Bree, live a little! Just tell her how you feel! When was the last time you went on a date?"

"I don't know Chlo. What if she doesn't like me?" Aubrey looked really worried.

I sighed. "If she doesn't like you than she's an ass. And blind. She would be missing so much if she doesn't give you a chance."

Aubrey smiled a little. "So, you're going to tell her?" I asked.

"Only if you're going to tell Beca about your feelings for her."

I thought about it. It would mean I had another chance at telling her, but she's with Jesse now, so the chance that we actually could be a thing was little. But on the other hand, my heart is already broken, and you can't break a broken heart. So fuck it.

"Deal." I said.

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

What have I gotten myself into?

xx

After breakfast, everybody went up to their rooms again to grab their stuff and Aubrey checked the girls out of the hotel.

Once the bus was loaded, we hit the road. Beca offered to drive the first four and a half hours, then Amy would take over for another four and a half and at last, Cynthia-rose agreed to drive the last four hours.

Most of the Bellas fell asleep soon, but I was too restless to sleep, even though I was feeling very tired. So I went to sit in the seat exactly behind Beca, hoping I could hold a conversation and distract myself.

"Hey Becs." I whispered in her ear.

"Hi there." She whispered back.

"How are you and Jesse doing?" I really don't know why I asked that, because I wasn't genuinely interested, it's more that I asked for the sake of Beca and to be polite.

Beca shrugged. "We're fine I guess. Haven't really spoken him since last night."

I felt a twinge of guilt, knowing that I'm the reason. Just when I wanted to apologize, Beca's phone pinged.

"Chlo, could you get that for me?"

"Yeah ofcourse." I stood up from my seat and grabbed the phone from the dashboard. Once I retrieved to my seat, I unlocked Beca's phone –yeah I know her password - and read the message. It was quite a long text.

And it was from Jesse. Speaking of the devil.

 ** _Jesse_** **: Becaw! Good morning sunshine. Did you sleep well? So, I was thinking, I should take you out on a proper date. Maybe going to dinner and after that to the movies? I heard there was going to be a really epic movie, I'm sure you'll like it. X J**

I read the text out loud so that Beca could hear. Once I was finished, it was like something exploded in me. I felt angry, defeated, but mostly, jealousy. Jealous of Jesse, who did had the balls to go up to Beca and kiss her. But ofcourse I suppressed it.

"I thought you hated movies?" I asked her casually, not wanting to let Beca know I actually cared.

"Yeah I do." Beca huffed. "But he still doesn't seem to understand it."

I rolled my eyes, a habit I picked up from Beca. Why can't Jesse just listen to Beca and treat her like a lady?

"So he just forces you to watch movies." I deadpanned.

"Chlo, it's nothing like that…"

"Then what?" I asked maybe a little too harsh.

"Chlo I have no idea why you just act like that, but I just try to also become interested in his interests. That's what you do in a relationship."

"Okay." I said. I had to admit, it was a good point. "What about your mixes?"

"He listened to one…"

"One?" I raised my eyebrow. I listened to Beca's mixes all the time. They were my most played songs on my phone. How couldn't Jesse?

"To be honest he could show a little more interest in your interests."

"Why do you care?" I was taken aback by the harsh tone in her voice. "Jesus, if I didn't know any better I would think you're jealous."

I didn't answer her. If Beca could see my facial expressions she would immediately know that she was right. But I guess the silence said enough.

"So you are actually jealous." It was meant to be a statement, but sounded more like a question.

"No!" I said, a little too quickly for Beca's liking.

Beca let out a huff. "Yeah right. And I'm the queen of England." I rolled my eyes and playfully slapped her on the shoulder.

She grabbed her shoulder with mock hurt. "Ow, Chloe, keep it down would you? I don't need a broken shoulder." She said dramatically.

I rolled my eyes again and laughed. "Keep both of your hands on the steering wheel please. I'd like to arrive at Barden in one piece."

"As you wish madam." Beca tried to imitate a British accent and _god_ her British accent. It was hot and bothering in ways that shouldn't be.

"In all seriousness Chlo, why are you jealous of me?"

"Jealous of you?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Yeah, do you like Jesse or something?" Beca sounded a bit suspicious.

 _Oh._

"I'm not- into him. I'm not jealous of anybody." _Liar._ If there was one person that I would be jealous of it was Jesse.

Beca just hummed.

xx

"Becs?" I asked cautiously after a while when the laughter had died down. We were driving for quite a while now, Amy would take over in twenty minutes.

"Yeah." She said in response.

"Why don't you like movies?"

Beca sighed. Should she tell Chloe? She knew that she couldn't say that she thought that movies are predictable. Jesse bought that lame excuse, but she knew Chloe wouldn't. The girl could see straight through her.

"I used to watch them with my family all the time. Every Friday night was movie night. But then my dad left and movie nights weren't the same anymore. I started watching movies less and less, until I watched none. Every time I watch a movie I'm reminded of my parents' divorce."

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." I said genuinely.

"It's not your fault Chlo."

Then I realized something. "But what about me? You watch movies with me. Oh my god, you must have felt horrible!"

"Chlo, calm down, it's okay. I didn't feel horrible, with you it was fun."

I felt my heart swell at that sentence. "Does Jesse actually knows your reason?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Nope." Beca responded, popping the 'p'.

"Eh, okay." I was a little confused. I actually thought Jesse was one of the first people who knew this. That explains the pushing when it comes to watching movies. He just didn't know. My anger for Jesse started to fade away. He wouldn't push Beca into watching movies when he knows, right?

"But why did you watch movies with me then? Without the pushing, I mean."

"I guess watching movies with you isn't that bad." Even though I was sitting behind Beca, I still could see a blush creeping up her cheeks.

I giggled. "Well I guess the cuddling doesn't play a role in that."

Beca blushed harder. "No, not at all."

"Yes ofcourse Becs." I responded sarcastically with a hint of a tease in my voice.

And so we started giggling –yes Beca giggles- as we teased each other, Jesse's text long forgotten.

Xx

The drive back to Barden was exhausting. When Amy took over from Beca, she started giving a whole comedy show through the microphone. The moment Amy's voice burst through the bus, the dozed off Bellas were brutally woken up.

After Amy's show was done (although I quite enjoyed it, and the singing wasn't bad either) and CR took over, peace was brought back in the bus and I settled with Beca in the back of the bus, where Beca would lean against me and eventually would fall asleep in my arms. For the second time that day I observed her while she slept – I'm thinking I'm started to become a creep – and wishing that Beca could be mine forever. No Jesse, no drama, nothing. Just me and Beca.

I felt so very angry with myself that I didn't have the guts to tell Beca earlier about my feelings. Because I see now that I've been waiting too long, it was too late now.

But then it hit me.

The truth slapped me right in the face.

Ofcourse.

How could I _ever_ be so _stupid._

First, it started with the fact that I didn't even know if Beca was gay. Hell, I didn't even know if she was bi, or at least bi-curious. Maybe she isn't even in the slightest interested in women. She has never showed any form of interest.

The second, and more the major reason, is that we're not going to be together at Barden anymore. Beca is going to LA, make it big, and probably never going to contact me again. And I stay here because I can't graduate. Well, can't… more won't. I might have failed Russian Lit intentionally so that I can be a Bella. I tell you, Russian Lit is not that lit.

But whatever. She has Jesse. And I have a bet with Aubrey. Well, not really a bet, more a agreement. An agreement I have to keep, otherwise it wouldn't be fair for Aubrey. But there was something more, I had… Tom. _Fuck._ I totally forget about him. _Fu-_

"Earth to Chloe?" Beca snapped her fingers in front of my face. "I can literally see the clogs turning in your head."

I squint my eyes at her, looking confused. "You've been watching me?"

"Chlo, I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes now. And it's the second time this day! Are you sure you're okay? Normally you're never zoning out this much."

I shook my head to clear the thoughts. "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay." Beca looked at me a little longer, and I could see she was having a battle with herself. Eventually she decided to let the topic go.

"I just wanted to say that we arrived. Everybody has already left." I looked around me and I saw that indeed, everybody was gone. The bus was empty.

"Oh." Was all I could say. "Well, ehm, let's just go then."

I got up and took my purse and little suitcase with me. Beca joined me too and together we walked out of the bus, locking the busdoors.

"Becaw!" I heard somewhere behind me. I immediately knew who it was, because there's only one person in the world who could give Beca this stupid nickname. My heart and mood dropped a hundred feet. Beca rolled her eyes at the noise. "I still can't believe he calls me that." She muttered under her breath.

Before Beca turned around, Jesse wrapped her in a hug from behind. Beca tensed, but Jesse didn't let go.

"Dude, why do you always tens when people hug you? And you haven't responded to my text…" he pouted.

Beca faced him now and you could see she was trying to think what Jesse was talking about.

"Ohh, the text. Yeah that text. Yeah sorry I was driving, I couldn't respond."

I smirked, knowing too damn well that I could've respond for Beca. She just had to say what I needed to type. I've read the text for her too after all.

"You drove the whole trip?!" Jesse exclaimed loudly.

Beca winced and punched him in the shoulder. "No man, ofcourse not!" she said annoyed. "I just forgot about it, okay?"

Jesse looked a little hurt after Beca said that. "Oh okay, well, we discuss that later." He took Beca's hand, already taking a few steps to walk away, when I cleared my throat.

"I'd like to say goodbye to Beca, Jesse." I shot him a nasty glance. I pulled Beca into a hug, to show him that not ' _just people'_ get to hug Beca. Beca let go of Jesse's hand to hug me back.

"Thank you for letting us win." I whispered in her ear. "We couldn't have done it without you." I kissed her cheek and let go of her.

If looks could kill, I would have been six feet under now, judging by the way Jesse looked at me. He immediately took Beca's hand again and walked away, pulling her with him without saying another word.

* * *

 **Please leave me your thoughts.**

 **I have already written half of chapter three, so I'll upload that sometime next week.**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**

 **Oh, by the way, if you guys have song or quote suggestions or just an idea for this story then everything is welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you realize how special you are to me._

I pulled away from the kiss as soon as I felt Tom's hand wander under my shirt.

"Tom, can we talk?" I actually wanted to talk to him earlier, but I kind of got distracted by the kiss.

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

I put a little more space between us, not wanting to practically sit in his lap when we were having a serious conversation.

"So you know our deal, right?"

Tom nodded. "Yes," he paused a moment to elaborate. "we're stopping the moment one of us gets feelings for another person and our friendship stays the same."

I nodded in response. "Okay, so you remember Beca?"

"Super hot shower girl with the tattoos and ear spikes?"

I hummed. "I kind of caught feelings for her. Okay scratch that, I fell in love with her. And I don't want to string you along or take advantage of you and like every time we make out or hook up it just feels like I'm cheating on her even though she doesn't even know I like her, I don't even know if she even likes me and –"

"Chlo, stop. You're rambling." Tom took me by my shoulders and held me at arm length. "It's okay. It was part of the deal we made. We are still friends, just without the benefits. Although I'm kind of going to miss that." He added with a smirk.

"Shut up."I said, blushing. "Really though, I'm really glad you're okay with it, and not acting like some asshole who only cares about the benefits."

"Chlo, you're my friend. I've known you since high school. And it was just a deal to relieve our needs. And because we're losers who are desperate for sex."

I laughed and pulled him in a hug. "Thank you." I mumbled in his shoulder.

Tom gave my body a firm squeeze before letting go. "And to be honest, I was going to tell you the same. See, there's a girl in my math class… I want to take her out."

I squealed again and tackled Tom in another hug.

"Tommy, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you! Tell me about her."

Tom ruffled my hair. "Thank you kiddo. But not today. I told her we're studying together this afternoon."

"That's okay, we can talk another time. Have fun studying!" I wiggled my eyebrows in a dorky way.

"Shut up." He playfully hit my shoulder.

I raised my hands in mock surrender. "I didn't say anything weird."

"I know what you mean though."

"Alright, you got me."

I lead Tom out of my bedroom and walked him to my door. "Have fun with your girl." I added with a smile.

"And you, good luck with getting her. You keep me updated, alright?"

"Yes ofcourse, if you do the same."

"Nice, I'll see you around Chlo." I waved at him as he walked out. When Tom was out of sight, I closed the door and let out a sigh. I was glad that Tom was so understanding and that he also has somebody to rely on.

I checked the time on my phone, realizing that Beca almost had her afternoon shift at the radio station. I grabbed my wallet and went to the closest coffee shop on campus, purchasing two to-go coffees. A caramel latte for me and a black for Beca, 'to match her black soul' as she always said.

It was a thing Beca and I had, always before her shift I would come over. We would have conversations about anything and everything and after I would walk her to the station. Then, I had enough time to walk back to class and after her shift we would always hang out some more, Beca would let me listen to her newest mix or we just made fun of each other. Most of the time Kimmy Jin would be back from whatever activity she had, giving me my clue to leave. I understand why Becs thinks she's creepy. I've never seen her smile before!

This easily became a routine every Tuesday and Friday. On Fridays we usually would go out to a bar or just staying at Beca's or my apartment, watching movies in our PJ's.

I arrived at Beca's dorm with the two coffees, still smiling because of the conversation with Tom. I walked in, not even bothering knocking, when I walked in at a helpless Beca Mitchell struggling to get her shirt on. Her arms were above her head, tangled with her shirt in weird angles.

I tried to suppress a giggle, failing miserably. Beca noticed my presence. "OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed. I tried to suppress a giggle, failing miserably.

"Oh thank god Chlo it's you." She blushed. "I look really weird right now, don't I?"

I bit my lip, trying to suppress another giggle. "Maybe."

Beca groaned. "Help me please?"

I giggled again, putting the coffees aside and stepping forward to help Beca to untangle herself from the shirt and put it on. – Even though I preferred off, Beca's toned abs were a huge turn on, not to mention her boobs, although they were covered by a bra, doesn't make them less beautiful –

"Sorry you had to walk into that. I probably traumatized you for life." Only now I realized how close our faces were.

I chuckled softly. "Nah, nothing I haven't seen before." I whispered and shot a wink at her. Beca became flustered. I loved making Beca uncomfortable. She's so cute when she blushes.

Unfortunately, our moment was short lived when Beca pulled back.

"What got you extra smiley and beamy today?" Beca asked me once she was completely and normally dressed.

"Tom." I said. "We had-"

"Oh is it that late? Look sorry Chlo, as much as I want to listen to your sex life with him I have to go to the radio station."

"Wait, I'm not walking with you?" I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice.

"Sorry, I'm late. Thanks for the coffee." She brushed past me and left without a goodbye.

"I was going to say that we had a really good conversation…" I pouted to no one in particular.

I stood there, still in Beca's dorm, dumbfounded. Why would Beca act so strange?

It clicked.

Beca wanted to spend time with Jesse. Since they're having their shift at the same time, Beca wanted to have her time with him.

I didn't know how to feel.

Well actually I did, but there were just too much feelings at the same time to sum up how I really felt.

Ofcourse there was sadness, for Beca ditching me for Jesse. But there also was a understanding feeling. Jesse was Beca's boyfriend, _of course_ she wanted to spend time with him. It was just logical.

And at last, jealousy. I noticed that I felt that a lot the past time. Because every time I wanted to do something fun – or just anything at all – with Beca, Jesse stepped between. Sometimes literally. And it was annoying as hell.

I decided to text Beca, in that way I could still inform her about the victory party the Bellas were having tonight.

 ** _Munchkin:_** **Hi Becs! So were having a party with the Bellas tonight and I wanted to inform you about it but then you kinda disappeared and yeah. But I just wanted to let you know. Just be there at 9 in my apartment :) see ya xoxoxo**

When I didn't get a respond, I decided to suck it up and just go to the last class I had this week.

xx

You feel bad for lying to Chloe, but you really weren't interesting in hearing all the details of their sex life. Why Chloe could ever sleep with that dude, you don't understand. She deserves much better. She deserves someone who is willing to try a _real_ relationship with her. Not just someone who wants her to 'release his needs'. Someone who will says she's beautiful every day and mean it. Someone who is there for her to cheer her up when she's feeling down. Someone who will hold her and kiss her temple and tell her that it's going to be okay. Someone who will always make her smile and will do everything to keep that smile on her face.

 _Someone like you._

You shake your head. No, that's impossible.

You're not a boy.

You shake your head to clear your thoughts. You should focus on your _boyfriend._ You're excited to see him, you think. You don't really know. Maybe you missed him. The last time you saw him was yesterday. That's normal to miss somebody right? Some couples say that they missed each other when they saw each other two hours ago. Yeah, you indeed missed him.

When you walk into the radio station Jesse is already there and his whole face lights up when he sees you. You give him a tight lipped awkward smile, not really knowing what to do when he wraps you up in a hug. He pulls back and places a kiss on your lips.

"I missed you." Jesse says.

Whoomp, there it is.

"I missed you too." You stand on your tiptoes to reach his lips.

"Want to watch a movie with me later? There's a new one in theatres, it's really cool, we should go watch it."

"Jesse." You sighed. "I can't. celebration party with the Bellas, remember? And besides, we already watched one yesterday."

Jesse looked like someone kicked his puppy. You felt guilty for rejecting his plans, but you couldn't stand another movie.

"Maybe next time we can do something else?" you proposed, trying to lighten the mood.

There appeared a smile on his face. "Sounds good Becaw." On the inside you cringed at the nickname but you pecked him on the lips again to hide it.

Behind you Luke scraped his throat.

"My shift is done, Beca booth is yours. Remember, no sex on the desk."

And with that he left. I made a face at the thought of being intimate with Jesse. It was too soon for that.

As I entered the booth, I put my phone on silence and I saw that Chloe texted me. You smiled as you texted her back.

 ** _Chlo-bear:_** **Sorry 'bout that. Amy will better make her killer poison because otherwise I won't survive the night.**

 ** _Munchkin:_** **Oh c'mon becs don't be a party pooper!**

 ** _Munchkin:_** **having a rough day? need a backrub?**

 ** _Chlo-bear:_** **…**

 ** _Chlo-bear:_** **thanks for the offer, but no. maybe another time?**

 ** _Munchkin:_** **shout whenever and I'll be there! :D**

 ** _Chlo-bear:_** **please tell me you didn't make a justin bieber song reference…**

 ** _Munchkin:_** **maybe... maybe not. You'll never know**

 ** _Chlo-bear:_** **eugh, I'm never going to get rid of you do i?**

 ** _Munchkin:_** **never say never! :D**

 ** _Chlo-bear:_** **bye**

"Why are you laughing?" you hear Jesse say. You lock your phone.

"It's nothing." You say. "Chloe just texted me."

"And your laughing because…?"

"Because it's funny? Jesus Jesse why would I be laughing?" you say irritated.

"Sorry…" he says defeated. "I was just curious."

You nod. "Well, I'm in the booth if you need me"

xx

"Okay, is everyone here?" Aubrey clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. The Bellas were gathered in Aubrey's and Chloe's apartment, exactly at 9 o'clock, thanks to Aubrey's strictness.

"Yes Captain!" Beca said with a mock salute. I suppressed a giggle. Aubrey glared at me. I sent an apologetic look back.

"So, as you all know… The Barden Bellas are the first all ladies group who are ICCA's champions ever." There was whistling and cheering from everyone.

"And that, needs to be celebrated!"

Amy grabbed a bottle of vodka that magically appeared behind her back.

"Let's get this party started Pitches!"

* * *

 **A/N: I have a question for you:**

 **Do you want the second ship to be Staubrey or Jaubrey? I know I kind of already made a start with Staubrey and some of you seem to hate Jesse, but I just want your opinion.**

 **as always, please please leave your thoughts.**

 **MASSIVE thanks to everybody who supports this story!**

 **the next chapter will be all about the party... what will happen? *evil laugh while rubbing hands together***

 **Love you!**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _You're so hypnotizing / could you be the devil / could you be an angel / your touch magnetizing / feels like I'm floating / leaves my body glowing / you open my eyes / I'm ready to go lead me into the light / kiss me / infect me with your love / fill me with your poison / girl, you're my lucky star / for you I'll risk it all – Katy Perry E.T_

 _"_ _Let's get this party started Pitches!"_

After a good amount of time, pretty much everyone was drunk, if not wasted. Amy had like what is seemed, an bottomless bag full of alcohol and CR and Lilly had their own way of mixing the booze, hence 'killer poison'.

You know that point of the night when everybody was exhausted from dancing, and wasted enough to do stupid things which they are going to regret in the morning?

Well, it was _exactly_ that moment.

The Bellas gathered in a circle and everyone had three full shot glasses in front of them.

I began. "Jessica: truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is the craziest thing you have ever done while drunk?"

"At a high school party, everybody got so drunk and they dared me to stand on the roof of the house in my underwear. One of the neighbors called the cops and they nearly caught me."

They giggled. "Damn girl you're wild!" Amy shouted.

"Next one!" said a blushing Jessica, trying to get the attention off her.

"Ashley: truth or dare?"

xxx

After a couple of rounds, everybody was really into the game. Stacie was dared to kiss Aubrey which led from a peck to a full make out session. Even Amy couldn't keep their eyes of them, claiming they were like 'rolling dingoes in heat'. And Amy is the straightest person _ever_.

Stacie decided to spice it up just a little more, by daring me to give fricking Beca a lap dance. I glared at her and she shot me a victorious smirk back. Stacie searched on her phone and after a few seconds 'Sex' by Cheat Codes started blaring through the speaker.

Since Beca was sitting next to me, I threw one leg over her lap so that I was straddling her.

She looked beet red and didn't know where to look.

"If you don't want to do this, then that's okay." I whispered, leaning forward so I could whispered in her ear.

I heard her swallow, but she nodded. Her hands made her way to my waist and I took that as my cue to begin.

My hips moved with the base of the song, slow and sensual.

I lifted her chin with my finger and her ocean blues were piercing through me, reading me. Beca bit her lip and I smiled at her in my perverted way. I rocked my hips a little harder and Beca threw her head back in response.

She was enjoying it.

As Beca threw her head back, her neck was exposed in a very delicious way and I couldn't control myself anymore.

I leaned in and placed pecks on her neck, finding her pulse point and sucking, nibbling on it. Beca's mouth opened in a silent moan and her fingers dug into my sides.

And the damn song ended.

I leaned back and crawled off Beca's lap, sitting in my own spot again. Beca awkwardly cleared her throat and launched at the bottle of Jack Daniels, gulping down a good amount of the bottle. Or what's left in it.

I saw some of the Bellas sharing looks with each other. I didn't know what they meant, but it was silent.

Too silent.

"So," Amy dared to spoke up, drawing out the 'o'. "Another game?"

xxx

We drank all the booze.

Everyone was drunk, Beca being the least.

And we were still going.

 _Fuck, Marry, Kill._ Acapella edition.

The option was Bumper, Unicycle and Stacie.

It was passed to Lily, but we only saw her lips moving, I never heard what she had said.

Beca however, has some sixth sense when it comes to Lily, because she always seems to hear what she is saying.

"I think she said something about killing all the Trebles with the machete that's hiding under her bed."

Aubrey stood up. "Let's do it now!"

Beca also stood up and managed to push Aubrey down. "Hey! My boyfriend is in there too!" Beca almost slurred, I think the alcohol was finally kicking in. Aubrey glared at her as she sat down.

"Speaking about boyfriends…" CR laughed. "Beca, Fuck Marry Kill: Jesse, Aubrey and… Chloe."

"I guess I would kill Aubrey, sorry sweetheart." Beca imitated a British accent. Beca was getting drunker.

"So then Jesse and Chloe are left." She hummed. "Marrying Jesse seems the right thing to do, so that means I'd fuck Chloe." Beca slurred her words out.

Okay, she _really_ is drunk.

"Chloe!" Amy said with a wicked smile. "Fuck Marry Kill: Me, Jesse and Beca. We already know that everyone would marry me, sooo Fuck and Kill, Jesse and Beca."

I flashed Amy my middle finger. "That's not fair! You can't ask the same person twice." I pouted.

"Never heard of that rule." CR stated.

I groaned. "Okay! I'd kill Jesse, and… fuck Beca."

Yep I was drunk too.

"We have a match!" Stacie squealed. "at least kiss, guys. It's the fair thing to do. I mean, I and Aubs had to kiss."

"Cut it off Stace." Came Aubrey's response.

"I'm just trying to have fun!" she whined. "And don't you want them together?"

"KISS KISS KISS" the chanting the Bellas made began to get louder.

"Have you forgotten about the part where Beca has a boyfriend? This is wrong in so many ways!"

But it was already too late.

The door slammed shut with Chloe and Beca nowhere in sight.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm SO sorry for this short chapter. I just _had_ to cut it off at this point, y'know keeping the drama flowing :) next chapter will be way longer. **

**What do you think will happen next?**

 **Also, I don't own any of the songs or quotes that I use in this story. I know I forgot to say it the last time, so I'm saying it now.**

 **Staubrey won! Hence why they kissed :D**

 **Eugh, I'm SO excited and SO frustrated at the same time. Today, season 6 of Once Upon a Time comes out! The frustrating thing is that I can't watch it because I don't have ABC on my tv because I live in the Netherlands and we only have a few American tv transmitters at home. So I just have to wait when I can watch it online :( Are any of you watching OUaT? Maybe shipping Swan Queen too? I ship them so hard guys! They're seriously endgame. Any Evil Regals out there? I'm crushing so hard on The Evil Queen/Regina :P**

 **hahaha, I talk too much :D**

 **As always, please leave your thoughts. Everything is welcome. Critics, suggestions, chit chat :)**

 **Love you!**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: okay, so I know I said that the next chapter was going to be way longer, but sadly, it isn't. That's why I'm posting it earlier, to make it up.**

 **To make things clear: the you-perspective is Beca's POV and the I-perspective is Chloe's POV.**

 **I don't own the song, the movies and the characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _After glow / I don't need a hand in the flame for me to know / corner stone / written on the ceiling just to keep you breathing slow / so can you trust the love you found / if it holds you down with a wave of cold / if hope's still parted / maybe we can walk on water / maybe we can breathe in time / just give me this / and your lips upon my shoulder / we'll turn the corner / we'll curt a line / we can walk on water - Causes_

You wake up in the morning with a pounding headache. It's surprisingly warm and cozy. You snuggle your face closer to the source of warmth and inhale the scent of vanilla.

Wait, what?

Your pillow doesn't smell like vanilla.

Your eyes shot open, but they're blinded by a sea of red. You push yourself up and now you notice that this isn't your dorm room at all. Nor is it your bed.

When you pushed yourself up, the blanket moved down and you can distinguish the bare back of a person laying next to you. Not to mention that your very own chest is bare too. You notice a hickey that wasn't there yesterday.

You gasp and scramble out of the bed. In a hurry, you fall over your own feet and the desk was what's keeping you upright. You notice a picture on the desk.

You see yourself, smiling, standing next to a ginger with baby blue eyes. The selfie was taken when they went to the carnival together. In the background you can see the Ferris Wheel.

You gasp again as realization hits you.

Slowly, you take a peek to the bed and see that the person who was laying next to you seconds ago, was indeed the one and only Chloe Beale.

You start looking for your clothes, which wasn't an easy task.

Why the hell were you doing in Chloe Beale's bed? Naked, you might add.

You don't have much time, since Chloe has opened her sleepy eyes and is now greeting you with a groggy voice.

"What are you doing Becs? Come back to bed." She waves you over.

The only thing you do is stare back at her.

As she looks at you, her eyes open wide and gasps.

"Wait, what the hell happened?! _Why_ are we naked?"

"I don't know." You say sheepishly. "I can't remember."

"Me neither." She sighs.

You go back trying to find your clothes, as Chloe's voice calls your attention again.

"Please Beca wait." You stop in your tracks and turn to face her. Chloe pats the spot on the bed next to her, motioning for you to sit down.

"Did we…?" you trail off, not daring to finish your sentence.

Chloe put her thinking face on. "I don't know. Maybe. I can't remember either." But then she notices the hickey on your chest. "Did I do that?"

You shrug. But then, you see a hickey on her neck. "Chlo…" you trail off, pointing at her neck. "So did we…" you trail off again, feeling numb and not really knowing what to do with yourself.

"I think we did."

"Fuck."

Now your instincts are finally kicking in, as you dress yourself and fleeing out of the room, ignoring the pleading calls from Chloe.

xxx

 _"_ _This is wrong in so many ways."_

 _Beca took a step closer to me. "So they want us to kiss, huh?" she smirked. I could feel her breath on my face. She was very drunk._

 _"_ _Should we give them what they want?" she continued. Her eyes bore into mine._

 _I couldn't take it anymore. I crashed my lips against her in a hungry kiss. I felt that Beca immediately began kissing back, her hands roaming over my body and tangling into my curls._

 _Beca broke us apart way too soon, only to have me pushed in the direction of my bedroom door. She slammed it close behind her and slammed me against it afterwards. Her hands tugged at the hem of my shirt and I got the hint._

 _'_ _Screw everything.' I thought. I can have her right now, so I'm going to have her right now._

 _I broke the kiss once again to pull my shirt off myself and soon Beca's followed._

 _When we reached my bedroom, the only pieces of clothing that covered our flushed bodies were our underwear._

 _I tossed her onto my bed and straddled her for the second time this night. "You're beautiful." I said. She blushed._

 _Beca looked me in the eye and pecked me once on the lips. She nodded._

 _I planted my lips on her neck -a now familiar territory- and made my way down._

xxx

You cheated.

If it was one thing that you vowed to yourself that you would never, ever do, it was cheating.

And you feel only more miserable because you know that the real reason of your regret is that you didn't remember the first time with the person you actually wanted to be with.

* * *

 **A/N: Please don't hate me kind of? Also massive thanks to everyone who supports this story!**

 **I saw in my mailbox that a few people reviewed the last chapter, but once I wanted to reply I couldn't because the site didn't let me see the reviews. Just know that I saw them and I want to say that I loved the reviews. It really made my day! Hopefully the problem is solved soon.**

 **What do you think happens next?**

 **As always please leave your thoughts. I'd love to hear what you think!**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: fanfiction ruined my life. But it also made it better.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _nice to meet you_ _/_ _where you been?_ _/_ _I could show you incredible things_ _/_ _magic / madness / heaven / sin_ _/_ _saw you there and I thought oh my god_ _/_ _look at that face / you look like my next mistake_ _/_ _love's a game / wanna play_ _ **/**_ _so hey, let's be friends_ _ **/**_ _rose garden filled with thorns_ _ **/**_ _I get drunk on jealousy_ _/_ _but you'll come back each time you leave_ _ **/**_ _so it's gonna be forever_ _/_ _or it's gonna go down in flames_ _ **/**_ _cause we're young and we're reckless_ _/_ _we'll take this way too far / leave you breathless_ _/_ _or with a nasty scar_ _/_ _got a long list of ex-lovers_ _ **/**_ _but I got a blank space baby_ _/_ _and I'll write your name – Taylor Swift_

Bellas rehearsal started late in the afternoon. It wasn't really rehearsal anymore, we just hung out together, since we're done for the year. Graduation was already in a few days. We were discussing what we're going to do over summer break and our futures.

"Has any of you seen or talked to Beca lately?" I wondered out loud, when I realized she wasn't here for the third time since the party.

Some of the Bellas replied, but it was negative. Lilly whispered something that nobody could make out. I thought I heard something about Beca digging her own grave. I'm sure. I hope not. Aubrey sent me an apologetic look and I received some knowing looks from other Bellas. They knew what was going on.

But, a few minutes later, the doors of the auditorium flew open and Beca stormed in, not meeting any of our glances. "Sorry I'm late." She muttered.

"You mean you're sorry that you're here for the first time since a few days ago?" Aubrey raised her eyebrow.

"I am sorry." Beca snapped. "I already said that."

"Beca-" Aubrey tried to reason.

"Everyone is dismissed!" I yelled above Beca and Aubrey's bickering.

"Geez." Mumbled Beca. "I'm going already."

"Actually, Beca, I'd like it if you would stay for a while." Beca slumped back into her seat and we waited for everyone to leave the room.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Bam. Straight to the point. Pun intended. Or, not.

"Ignoring you? What are you talking about? I haven't been ignoring you."

"Yes, you have. Look at you. You don't even _dare_ to look at me." At my words, Beca raised her head to meet my gaze, as if she accepted a challenge from me.

"What has been going on in that head of yours?" I continued.

"Nothing."

"Beca, please don't shut me out. You can talk to me you know? Just, please." I kneeled beside her and put my hand on top of hers. She flinched. I was desperate. I want to know what has been going on. "Is it because we –"

"Yes! Chloe for gods sakes, yes! You want to know what has been going on?" Beca stood up, on the verge of yelling now.

"Yes, I have been ignoring you! And all because I slept with my _best friend._ I _cheated_ Chloe. And because of what? Because we were both drunk? Good reason Mitchell, well done. Jesse will be proud of you." She spat.

I stood up too. Beca looked me right in the eyes. "And you know what Chloe? I _vowed_ to myself to never cheat. Because that's what my father did to my mother. Because he cheated he left me and my mother _broken._ Because he cheated, my mother got a depression and you _know_ that Chloe. And you want to know the best part Chloe? The best part is that what we did was all for nothing."

"That is not true." I tried to reason, tears already pooling in my eyes.

"And why isn't it? You're going to graduate! We will be miles away!"

"Becs, it's not as hard as you think it is, when I graduate, you will already be living in LA, I can get a house there too –"

"I'm not going to LA. I'm staying." Beca said.

I smiled at her. "Then what's the point? Because I'm staying too. We still can be friends, if you want?" _God did that hurt to say 'friends'. But better friends than nothing._

"You- You are staying?" Beca asked astonished. Suddenly all the anger was gone.

"Yeah Becs." I reached out and put my hand on her arm. "I'm not going anywhere." _Come on Chloe, now would be a good time._

Beca pulled me in a hug and squeezed me tight. I felt so safe there, her embrace was like my home. I opened my mouth to say anything, but Beca beat me to it.

"Can we leave all that stuff from the party behind us?" I swallowed, but nodded against her shoulder. "I still need time." She cried out.

I pulled back and put her hair behind her ear. "It's just – I need to process things. I'm sorry but I have to take distance for a while. I don't want to hurt you more than I'm already doing."

"It's okay sweetie, take all the time you need. Don't worry about me." I wiped away her tears with the pads of my thumbs. I gazed into her eyes and she smiled a little.

Beca stood on her tippy toes and pecked me on the cheek. "See you at graduation in a few days." She pulled away and gave me one quick hug.

Then she slipped out of the auditorium. Graduation couldn't come soon enough.

I just want her to be happy.

And if that's not with me, than who am I to hold her back?

I know she's happy with Jesse, so that will be enough.

For now.

xxx

You let out a sigh the moment the door of the auditorium closes behind you. You get your fingers through your hair, stopping at the ends and pulling on them. You're nervous.

Your shift at the radio station begins in half an hour and you're anxious because Jesse is going to be there. And he has questions too.

Because Chloe isn't the only one who you have been avoiding.

You're too scared to see him, afraid to blurt out something about what has been going on. And you don't want him to know. You don't want to hurt him. He doesn't deserve that.

As you open the door to the station, Jesse has already noticed you and is making his way to you.

"Hey Becs, long time no see." He punches you playfully in the shoulder and grins at you.

"Hi." You say, waving awkwardly at him.

"Where have you been?"

Whoomp. There it is.

You don't really know what to say, and you can't make up an excuse so fast. The only thing you can do right now is stutter.

Jesse raises an eyebrow and you decide it's for the best if you keep your mouth shut.

Instead, you shrug. "Nah, just hanging out with the Bellas, you know, stuff." Jesse nods. At least he seems to buy it.

You try to change the subject now you have the chance. "Shall we go to work then? Those CDs aren't going to sort themselves out." He nods again and kisses your temple.

And you feel bad for lying to him. But what else can you do?

* * *

 **A/N: what do you think will happen next? Next is graduation!**

 **Thoughts?**

 **Also, I'm currently working on a cover image, so hopefully I upload that at the same time as I upload the next chapter. When, that's a mystery. :) (seriously, don't expect too much from it, I suck at photoshop so I just randomly put pictures together ahahah)**

 **See you next time!**

 **~bechloeverywhere**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. Sorry for the long wait, I have been really busy with exams and I hadn't realized I've been gone for a month. What.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes. I don't know how graduations go in America, so I skipped most of the deeper stuff. I know it's graduationday, but at the same time it's not lol.**

* * *

 _When someone loves you, they don't have to say it. You can tell by the way they treat you._

* * *

"Chloe, hurry the fuck up, we're going to be late! Aubrey hates being late, especially for her graduation!" Stacie called out upstairs, emphasizing the word 'graduation'.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Footsteps were heard and then an out of breath Chloe appeared in the hallway. "Jeez, I had at least another five minutes." I muttered, checking my watch.

"What?" I asked, seeing that some of the Bellas eyed me suspiciously.

"Where is your graduation gown?" Amy asked somewhat witholding.

A look of realization crossed my face. "Yeah, about that..."

* * *

"Hold on, you're not graduating?!" CR said.

"Yeah, I failed Russian Lit." Aubrey shot me her 'really-Chloe' look.

"Okay, and maybe because I want to stay here? For the Bellas." I quickly added.

"And we all know one special person who is part of the Bellas..." Amy muttered. Some of the Bellas agreed, nodding their heads.

"Thanks for understanding guys." I flashed them all a smile.

"No problem ginger! If I were you, I would stay for Amy too." Amy laughed and pulled me into a bear hug. "Glad that I can get to have you another year 'round."

"Where is Beca, by the way?" Jessica asked. "Yeah, I haven't seen her in a while." Ashley chimed in.

"Oh, she texted me. She'll meet us there."

* * *

"You're nervous?" I asked my best friend. Aubrey gave me a tight lipped smile. "A little."

"That's okay. Remember, it's okay to be nervous. Although you prepared yourself quite well, Miss I'm Holding A Graduation Speech." Aubrey laughed, most of the tension leaving her body. I smiled and pulled Aubrey in a bone crushing hug. "I'm so, so proud of you." Aubrey squeezed back. "Now go find your seat. I'll talk to you after."

* * *

"Beca, hey wait up!" I quickened my pace so I coud catch up with her.

"Hey, Chloe! How have you been?"

"Fine, I guess. I missed you." I couldn't help but gaze into Beca's eyes.

Beca blushed. "I know. I missed you too. Chloe I -

"Beca..." I sighed. Why was I doing this to myself?

"Chloe I- This situation is fucked up okay? I know that. The only thing that I want to say right now is that I want us to be friends again."

"We never were less than friends, Becs."

"We weren't?" Beca asked me confused.

"No of course not silly! You needed time and space, I gave you that. That doesn't mean that we aren't friends. It's what friends do."

"God, I thought I lost you."

"C'mere." I opened my arms and pulled Beca in. I felt her smile against my neck and I knew in that moment everything was right between us.

Friends. Like we should be.

* * *

"Hey. I saw you hugging with Chloe. What was that about?"

You roll your eyes. "Nothing Jess. Now I can't embrace a friend or what?"

Jesse sighed. "You know what I mean Becaw."

"No, no I don't." You study his feautures. "Wait, are you jealous?"

"No! I'm not!"

"Yes you are! Why?"

"Okay, so maybe I am. So what? It means I care, right?" You nod, encouraging him to go on.

"What does Chloe have what I don't?" You can't help it but laugh, because this is just ridiculous. - You know that Jesse is right, but you need to play it cool -

"I hope you're kidding me man. Because why the hell are you even thinking that? No wait. Save it. You have nothing to be worried about."

* * *

"That was one hell of a speech you put up there, Aubs."

"Stacie, hey." Aubrey turned around to see Stacie standing behind her. "I'm glad you liked it."

"So what are you going to do now you're graduated? I realized we never really talked about that."

"No we haven't, have we? Well, as you now I studied business affairs. My father wants me to take over his company."

"And what kind of company is that, Miss Posen?"

"Actually, I think you will really like it. It's a wellness company."

"Woah, I knew I liked you for a reason. You really are the beauty and the brains."

"Thanks Stace. I could say the same thing about you." Aubrey smiled, but then she frowned. "You like me?"

"I have ever since my eyes fell on you at the activities fair. It's the reason I auditioned for the Bellas." Stacie suddenly became really shy.

"I never thought I would say this but, Stacie Conrad, I like you too."

Stacie's smile became more confident. "Then I hope it's okay when I do this." And with that she leaned forward and caught Aubrey's lips with her own.

* * *

"Woah, Aubrey and Stacie are really getting it on over there." CR commented.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. I stepped forward but Beca grabbed my arm. "Let them." she said.

"Don't swallow each other!" Amy shouted in their direction. All she got as a response was Stacie's middle finger.

After a while, Stacie and Aubrey made their way over to the rest of the group. I squeezed Aubrey's shoulder, letting her know I am happy for her.

"So, you and Stacie, huh? I'm happy that you're finally together."

"Thanks Chlo. And when is it your turn?" Aubrey raised her eyebrow.

I swallowed. I knew what Aubrey meant. If she told Stacie about her feelings, I did too with Beca. We pinky-promised.

"Don't worry Chlo. You'll get there, one day." I smiled at her, despite my slight discomfort. Beca noticed as she came walking beside me.

"Hey, are you alright? You look a little... distraught."

"I'm okay." I reassured her. "Come on, we have a party to get ready for!"

"Damn right you are!" Beca said as she put her arm through mine.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed it. Apologies again for the delay.**

 **What do you want to see next?**

 **Soooo, Trump won the election. DEFFINITELY, ABSOLUTELY NOT VERY THRILLED ABOUT IT. I don't live in America, so I can only imagine what it feels like for the ones who do. I'm with you. And yes, I do care which President is chosen in America since it's a country with big influence in the rest of the world. For all the people who didn't vote for Trump: you'll get through it. I know Trump is racist, sexist, homophobic and what not, but don't let him defeat you. You are so worth it. Don't lower yourself to his level.**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: sorry for the delay. busy, again :( I try to stick to my writing shedule as much as I can.**

 **I do NOT own pitch perfect and any of the songs and quotes that are in this story.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter :) I tried to make it a bit longer than usual. key word 'tried'**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 _If you love them and they love you, they will always find you._

 _–_ _Mary Margaret, Once Upon A Time_

"Hey." You breathe. "I was looking for you. I wanted to give you something before you leave."

"And what would that be?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Here." You hand her an usb stick. "Don't listen to it before you get on the plane."

"Beca" Chloe eyed you suspiciously when she accepted the gift. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Well, I don't know what you think, but I do know that it contains all of my new mixes, including some song ideas for the Bellas."

"Woah, Becs I- I don't know what to say." Chloe looked surprised for a moment but her eyes were soft. "Thank you."

"No problem. I just wanted you to have something to be occupied with on your flight. It really is no problem."

"Well it means something to me." And she pulled you in a hug.

"When do you have to leave?" you ask her once you both let go.

"In a few hours. I'm almost done with packing."

"Let me help. We can hang out after? I'll even drive you to the airport." You don't know where this sudden kindness comes from, but you ignore it. Chloe is literally buzzing and bouncing on her feet, like a little kid expressing its happiness.

"How could I ever refuse such an offer? Let me order pizza!"

"Eugh, you always seem to read my mind."

Xx

The pizza arrived when Chloe was halfway done with packing. It wasn't that the pizza took so long to arrive, it was Chloe who took so long to pack.

– "Okay Becs, what about this dress?" "You look fine, Chlo." "You said that with the last three dresses…" "That's because you do look good in it. How many times do you plan to go out anyways?" you laughed. "The dress you are wearing right now. Take that one with you. You look the most beautiful in this one. Not that you look less beautiful in something else." You blush. Chloe blushed too, but the comment did earn you a peck on the cheek. –

"Okay, let's go to my dad's." you say when Chloe is done and the pizza was consumed.

Chloe looks weird at you, so you explain further. "I'm dropping you off at the airport remember? I can borrow my dad's car."

Chloe makes a look of realization. "Well let's go then."

Xx

After Beca dropped me off at the airport – not before giving me a hug and telling me to behave myself – I got ready for my plane, which boarded in half an hour. Unfortunately, Beca already had to leave by then. Jesse had texted her a reminder of their weekly moviecation. So, I was on my own for now. I felt in my pocket to make sure the usb stick Beca gave me was still there. I smiled at the thought of Beca making me a usb with all her new mixes on it. The butterflies escaped from their cage inside my stomach and I had to take a deep breath because I felt so _fuzzy_.

It was certainly my most favorite gift that I had ever received.

Beca knows how much I appreciate her music, as I have told her a bazillion times before. I actually felt so honored when she told me I was the first person she ever showed her music to. Not even her parents, she said. Beca isn't really close to her parents.

Beca even told me she was working on some original songs and beats, if she ever got a job as a DJ. She said that she was just messing around and experimenting and it was nothing serious yet, but _seriously_. It already sounded amazing. Yes, she showed the originals too.

The voice through the intercom pulled me back to the present. The plane to Tampa was planning to leave and all the passengers should head over. I gathered my stuff and left.

Xx

 _Chlo-bear: Hi. Just wanted to let you know I landed safely, in a cab rn xo_

 **Munchkin: Awesome. How was your flight? Xx**

 _Chlo-bear: it was ok. No turbulence fortunately. Just listened to your music. ITS SO GOOD BECS_

 **Munchkin: My number one fan :) guess you liked my gift ? haha glad everything went so smoothly**

 **Munchkin: It's not even one day and it's already boring without u :(**

 _Chlo-bear: awh becs I miss you too :)_

 **Munchkin: whatever chlo :P I should probably stop texting, u are with your family and I'm with jesse, he's getting sad because his favourite character died -_-**

 _Chlo-bear: u guys watching a movie?_

 _Chlo-bear: have fun hehehe :)_

 **Munchkin: byeeeeee chloeeeeeee**

 **Munchkin: tell your family I said hi!**

 _Chlo-bear: will do! :D_

Jesse delivered me serious mood swings. I tried to play it cool, just so that Beca didn't notice, but it wasn't easy. The last time I slipped she thought I was jealous of _her_. That's hilarious because it's the other way around. I don't want Beca to think that I like her boyfriend or something. He is disgusting, with his dumbass smile and clingy flirting. For serious, who says to a girl that they are going to have children together when it's only the third time they meet?

But who jumps stark naked in somebody else's shower when it's only the second time they meet?

Touché Chloe.

Well, it is not the entire truth. I did jump into that shower, but it wasn't to flirt. Okay, maybe that is not true either. I mean, winking?

But, despite the many glances, I didn't make a move on her.

Maybe I should have.

 _Go fuck yourself Chloe._

The past is the past and you can't change that.

I thought about my deal with Aubrey and sighed because I know I still had to tell Beca about my feelings.

I thought about what I thought to myself when we made the deal.

 _You can't break a heart that's already broken._

When I'm going to tell her is still an unanswered question, but I'm not backing down.

Xx

"Mom! Dad!" I exclaimed as soon as I saw them. The door was hardly open when I pushed my way into the house and scooped them up in my bone crushing bear hug.

"How are you Chloe?" my mom asked as we made our way into the living room.

"I'm okay. Not great to be honest, but okay. I'll be fine." Knowing my parents, I could always talk to them to get something off my chest, but I don't really wanted to talk about something today. That something being the Beca-thing.

"Oh, honey, what happened?"

"It's okay mom. Just tired. Competitions tire you, you know?"

"Yes! Congratulations Chloe." My dad complimented me.

"Thank you dad. The girls were amazing! But we couldn't have done it without Beca, she created the set list. I say she's a legend, but she just won't believe me."

"Who is this Beca-girl?" my mom asked out of curiosity.

I ignored it, not wanting to get deeper into the subject. Fortunately, we were interrupted my younger brother.

"Chloe c'mere you Acapella girl!" my younger brother came down the stairs with much noise. He is 17 after all, so I suppose that's normal.

He also received a bone crushing bear hug. We all sat down again and started to catch up.

Xx

 _Chlo-bear: Becssssss miss u sooo much!_

 **Munchkin: r u drunk?**

 _Chlo-bear: just a little_

 **Munchkin: eugh whut happened?**

 _Chlo-bear: :)))))))))))))))))))))_

 _Chlo-bear: I srsly had 3 glasses of wine_

 **Munchkin: and you say I'm a light weight…**

 _Chlo-bear: wish u could be here rn_

 _Chlo-bear: missing my becsie becs :(_

 _Chlo-bear: come cuddle w me !_

 **Munchkin: chlo, ur in tampa remember?**

 _Chlo-bear: idc! Mom wants to meet the aca-legend :)_

 **Munchkin: whut me?**

 **Munchkin: ur kidding me right**

 **Munchkin: im no legend**

 _Chlo-bear: U r kidding me!_

 _Chlo-bear: now come cuddle :)))_

 **Munchkin: *rolls eyes***

 _Chlo-bear: beccieeeee don't go offline :(_

 _Chlo-bear: becs?_

 _Chlo-bear: okay bye :(_

Xx

"Good morning guys." I greeted them as I walked into the dining room with my head still in dreamland.

"Good morning Chlo." my brother greeted me back.

"You slept in quite late, dear." My mom remarked. "Are you tired?" I nodded. "Not anymore. Sleep really does wonders."

Dad chuckled. "Knowing you, normally you don't sleep that much." That's true. I am a night and morning person. Sometimes not the best combination.

Just as I sat down, the doorbell rang. "Are you expecting someone?" I ask.

"No, not that I'm aware of." My mom replies. She leaves the dining room to open the door.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Hi. Are you Mrs. Beale?"

* * *

 **A/N: uh oh. What do you think will happen next? Let me know!**

 **BIG THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO SUPPORTS THIS STORY! The response is AMAZING. thank you!**

 **also, I have a tumblr account. I don't really post much, I still have to figure it out how to make GIFs and stuff (I'm like the most technically retarded person that exsist hahaha) if you're interested in following me, my username is 'bechloeeverywhere'. same as here.**

 **Have a nice day :)**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Maybe I felt just a liiiiiitle bit quilty about the cliffhanger... Personally I am so excited for this chapter! I was so happy while writing it :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _Dressed up got my heart messed up / you got yours / it's unfair that I still care / thinking it could be different / maybe we missed it / back and forth like a tug of war / I pretend that it's you when I close my eyes / it should've been us / should have been a fire / should have been a perfect storm / could have been a real thing / now we never know for sure / should have been us – Tori Kelly_

"Mom is gone now for a while. I'm going to take a look." I can't help but let the worry overtake.

"Chlo-bear, your mom is fine. I'm sure it's just the neighbor. You know how long they can talk." My dad gives me a sharp look and I slump back in my seat.

After a while, the door finally opens and my mom steps in.

"Chlo, there is somebody for you." Mom pushes the door open to reveal-

Beca.

She's _actually_ standing there.

In the doorway.

Beca raises her hand and waves awkwardly at you.

"Hi."

All you can do is stare at her, mouth agape. After a while you realize you kinda look like an idiot standing there.

"W-what are you doing here? I don't understand."

But Beca just smiles. "You said you were feeling alone. I'm here to keep you company."

Then I rush forward, tackling my arms around her neck and pull her body close to mine. I feel her hands wrap around my waist, holding me.

"Come in! When did you get here? How did you get here? Where is your stuff?"

"Calm down Beale!" Beca laughs as she shuts the door. "I took the first plane I could. I just arrived and my luggage is at the hotel."

"No way! You're staying here! Mom can she stay here?"

"Of course she can honey!" "Just leave your door open." Your dad adds.

You and Beca are both confused. What are they talking about?

"Oh, I'm so sorry, how rude!" Beca says. "I haven't introduced myself properly yet."

After the introductions, pulled me into a hug. "I'm so happy for you Chloe!"

"Mom, what is it?" I asked confused.

"What? It's really nice of Beca to surprise you. Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?!" she slaps me on the arm.

Beca, who just had accepted her drink and took a sip, almost spilled it, but instead choked on it.

I rushed over to Beca and patted her on the back. "Are you alright?" I asked as I handed her a tissue.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks." She showed me a little smile.

"Is something wrong Chloe?" I heard my mom say in the background.

"No, everything is fine Mrs. Beale." Beca reassures her. "It's just- we, we are not together."

"Oh. My apologies dears." My mom gave me the I-talk-to-you-later-look.

xx

The night had fallen and we were done preparing for bed. Chloe convinced you to call off the hotel and stay at the Beale's residence instead.

You had met Chloe's brother a while later, after the awkward tension was soothed. After that, the three of you drove to the hotel to pick up your stuff. Unfortunately for Chloe, you and her little brother hit it off quite well. It definitely brought up some embarrassing childhood stories of Chloe. Chloe was complaining, but you knew that she didn't mean it. You could see it in twinkle in her eyes every time she made a complaint.

Because of the lack of bedrooms - only being three proper ones in the house, the rest is used as an office or some sort of stuff, and Chloe refusing to let you sleep in the basement – you eventually ended up right in the place where you are laying down right now. Chloe emerged from the bathroom and shut all the lights.

She settled next to you, keeping an appropriate space between you, which meant that she didn't want to sleep yet.

"Chloe, are you gay?"

You don't know where _that_ came from, but you blurt it out before you had the chance to stop it.

"What?" You turn your head to look at her. Chloe did look surprised. "What made you think that?"

"I'm sorry, I- I just – Your mom mentioned something about you having a girlfriend."

"Well if it makes you feel better, I am. And I don't have one." Was it just you, or was there really sadness swimming around in those pools of blue?

"That's alright. It's just – how did you know? Like for sure?"

"Woah Becs, is everything okay? Whatever is on your mind, you can talk to me you know?" Chloe turns her body to you now, her arm now supporting her head so she can have a better look at you.

"I know. That's why I'm asking you. I could be asking Cynthia Rose, but I'm not. I'm asking _you._ "

Chloe grabbed your hand and squeezed it lightly. "I didn't know for sure for a long time. I only knew that I was attracted to girls. I couldn't picture being together with boys. I always saw a girl by my side."

"Weren't you confused?"

"Not in the beginning, no. First I thought it was normal. After all, I was a little girl. I didn't know any better. But as I grew older, I started to realize I wasn't like most people. Girls at my age then, they wouldn't set their girl Barbie dolls on dates together. They wouldn't talk about having crushes on girls. One time, a girl asked me, on which boy in third grade I had a crush on. I answered with 'I have a crush on Melanie.' The girl looked weird at me and from that moment I knew I wasn't like the others. That's when the confusion started seeping in."

You squeeze Chloe's hand for support, silently stimulate her to go on.

"The denial came later, around high school. At parties, I used to make out with boys, sometimes even going as far as hooking up with them. When I look back, it's bullshit what I did. I was looking for the right guy, to 'turn me'. I never even had a boyfriend, if it didn't work with kissing or hooking up, then why would a relationship work? If it would really work, I would have been straight already. So after a while, I began accepting that changing such a big part of yourself isn't possible. Because no matter how hard you try, you will always fall back on that part. It's like your own rock, your base, your roots. And can't change that."

"When did your parents know?"

"I always was close to them. They noticed that I was off. So when one day, they asked, I just _broke._ And I told them everything."

"I'm so proud of you." To prove your point you squeeze her hand harder. Chloe smiles and it's warm. So you smile back.

"Wait." You say when you realized something. "What about Tom? My god, you were sleeping with him! Does he know?!"

"Sssh, Becs, he doesn't , not entirely. We made that deal when we were still in high school. I wanted to start fresh in college, but he came here too. I didn't dare to break it. The rule is to break it when I catch feelings for someone else so –" suddenly, Chloe clamps her mouth shut, not saying any other word. "Let's sleep." She squeaks, already snuggling up to you.

You mentally shrug as you wrap your arms around her. "I believe I can give you that hug you wanted." You whisper as Chloe is settling down. Chloe's response is a chuckle.

"Thanks for telling me this."

That's the last thing you say before you drift off and you press a kiss to Chloe's exposed shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N: Nice surprise guys? :) Thoughts on this chapter?**

 **I still can't believe we have almost reached 70 followers! thanks a lot 3**

 **What do you want to see next?**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**

 **disclaimer in chapter 8**


	10. Chapter 10

**I. AM. SO. SORRY. Holy moly guacamoly. Has it been a MONTH?! No words could describe how sorry I am for not uploading.**

 **I hope that this chapter makes it up for the long wait ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 _Under the moonlight / within your warm embrace / I feel so safe here / you were worth the wait / I picked the wrong kind time after time / but you're all right / I've seen the light / so take me in your arms / take me for all I have / 'cause I'd give my life for one of your belly laughs / the war has been won here / under your moonlit gaze / I know that I'd take one million bullets babe / one million bullets could come my way / how many would you take? / 'cause I'd take one million bullets babe - Sia_

 **Tom: Hey there Chloe. I know we haven't spoken in a while but I wanted to let you know that things have worked out well between me and my girl.**

 **Tom: yes, you read that right, she's officially my girl now.**

 **Tom: how are you and Beca? Progress?**

 _Chloe: Nice Tom :) Glad it worked out! Sorry we haven't talked for a while, lot on my mind rn :( Beca is actually here rn, in Tampa. Surprise visit :)_

"Who are you texting?"

 _Chloe: Sorry it's Becs, I have to go_

"Chloe! Who are you texting?" Beca sounded more urgent now.

"Becs, it's just Tom." I say.

"Why were you smiling like an idiot then?" Does somebody sound jealous? I shrug it off.

"Because he finally got his girl!" I let out an excited squeak. _And because the conversation was about Beca._

"That's cool. Congratulate him for me?"

 _Chloe: Beca sends her congratulations!_

 **Tom: have fun :) tell her I said thanks**

"Tom says thanks."

"How is Jesse doing?" ugh, I hate being polite. Do you really think I'm interested in if the fucker is doing alright? Please.

"He's okay. Speaking of Jesse, I still have to text him I'm here."

"What, he doesn't know?"

"No… I kinda left in a whim."

Beca pulls out her phone and sends a text.

 **Girlfriend: hey jess, not to make you scared or some shit, I'm actually in Tampa rn**

 _Jesse: BECA WHAT THE HELL_

"He's losing his shit." Beca announces.

 _Jesse: BECA?_

 _Jesse: you don't have family in Tampa so why the sudden leave?_

 **Girlfriend: yeah I don't have family there but chlo does**

 **Girlfriend: relax I'll be back in a few days**

 _Jesse: why are you with Chloe?_

 **Girlfriend: jess, she's my best friend**

 _Jesse: a best friend still can fancy you_

 **Girlfriend: what's that supposed to mean?**

 _Jesse: it means that I know what she's up to_

"Becs, are you alright? You look red…"

"I'm fine. Frustrated but fine."

"Eugh, Jesse is calling. Wait a sec." Beca picks up her phone. "Jesse, stop saying shit. It's not true." Beca points to the bathroom, indicating that she continues her conversation in there.

What was that all about?

xx

 _"It very is true. Don't think I haven't noticed the way she looks at you."_

"Jesse for fucks sake what is your problem?" you ask very irritated. You swear the boy is paranoid.

 _"Why do you keep defending her?"_

"Because she isn't up to something! I know her Jess, when she's up to something she acts different. This is just Chloe being Chloe."

 _"Yeah well maybe that's the problem."_

"I don't want to talk to you right now Jesse. Come back when you think you can behave mature enough."

 _"Fine. We're over then."_

A beep indicated that the call was disconnected. You need to lose your frustration, so you kick against the bathroom door. Chloe's knock is heard in an instant, her light voice could be faintly heard through the door.

You open the door for her and she finds you with a beet red head full of frustration and clenched fists.

"Oh Beca sweetie." She drapes her arm around you and guides you to her bed.

"He broke up with me." You say numb. Chloe squeezes you tighter against her. You feel the sudden urge to lay your head on her shoulder, so you do just that. Chloe immediately combs her fingers through your hear. It feels nice and your eyelids start to droop.

"The weird thing is that I don't even care. I don't regret having that conversation with him."

"Why not?"

"He was saying shit about you. I told him to back off and that he could come back when he was mature enough. Then he broke up."

"That asshole." Chloe said. "You deserve better, Becs."

"Come on, let's watch a movie." You suggest.

"But-" Chloe tried to protest.

"Ah, no buts. I don't mind watching them with you, remember?"

Xx

"It's stupid actually that in movies the guy always gets the girl."

Chloe chuckles. "You think so?"

"Yeah." You say. "Maybe it's time the girl gets the girl." And with that, you capture Chloe's lips in a kiss. It took a moment for Chloe to respond, but then she's kissing back just as fiercely.

You pull away after awhile when you both run out of breath.

"Chloe, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Becs –"

"I know we agreed it wouldn't happen again and I'm so sorry."

"Becs –"

"I don't know what is happening to me, but I feel things when I'm with you that I really shouldn't and –"

"Beca! It's okay, I'm not mad!"

"Oh." You say once you realize you have probably said too much. "I have to go."

"Beca, wait! I said I'm not mad!"

"I know and it makes this situation ten times better, but it's the second time I kissed you and I don't know when will be the last."

 _Goddammit Mitchell, keep your fucking mouth shut for once in your life._

"I'm going for a walk." You say before you storm downstairs. The last thing Chloe hears is the front door falling shut with a loud bang.

Xx

I panic, because Beca is gone. Going for a walk, but where? She doesn't know the area. She could be lost. I know that I have to give her space, but I have to call her. I just want to know if she's okay.

Somewhere in the room, I hear her ringtone.

Great. Beca forgot her phone.

As I step out of the house, a heavy summer rain is pouring down. I didn't grab my jacket. And honestly, I didn't care one bit about that.

Xx

You wander around, really not knowing where you are going. You consider calling Chloe – and sucking up your pride – when it begins to rain, but you came to realize you left your phone at her place. And the rain isn't the only problem now. You have been wandering around for so long now that you are lost. Completely, utterly lost.

You look around you and you see a lake. You didn't even know you were out of town. You lean your back against a tree, at least you get some protection against the rain. You watch as the raindrops hit the surface of the lake. It's really satisfying to see and you get lost in your thoughts.

Jesse broke up with you. You sought comfort, you _needed_ comfort. In that moment, Chloe was the only one to give you that comfort. She is the only one you wanted comfort from. So you sought that comfort from her.

But did you kiss her because you wanted to, or did you just needed the comfort ?

Isn't that the same thing?

You said it yourself, Chloe is the only one you wanted the comfort from.

 _Shit…_

 _You wanted to kiss Chloe._

Xx

It has been hours and still no sign of Beca. I don't know where to look anymore. It hasn't stopped raining and it's going to be dark out there soon, but I don't want to go home. A small voice in my head says that maybe Beca is already home, but a feeling in my gut tells me otherwise. I just need to think for a while. I know one place where I always used to go when I needed to think. It was like my own getaway.

As I walk, my mind starts wondering. Why did Beca kiss me? Not that I'm complaining, but _why?_ She _just_ broke up with Jesse. My thoughts are cut off by my sight. Because there is somebody here, in my thinking place, where no one has ever come before. I walk towards the figure, sitting on the ground.

"Hey." I say as I approach them.

Xx

"Hey."

Your head whips around and somebody stands next to you. You could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Chloe?" you sound surprised.

"Becs?!" Chloe gasps. The next thing you know she is also on the ground and hugging you like crazy.

"God I was so worried! I knew you would be lost! How did you get here?"

"I needed time to think, and I just came here by accident…"

"No way! Becs, this is like my getaway, I always used to go here to think!"

"And now you found me…"

"Yeah, and we need to talk. Like I said, I'm not mad at you. I just want to know why?"

"Okay. If this doesn't turn out well, then I need you to stay with me? Please don't go anywhere. I can't lose you." Tears are welling up in your eyes and you can't help it.

Chloe nods. "I promise." Chloe doesn't question you further, but you know that she took it seriously.

"I needed comfort. You gave me comfort. I wanted _your_ comfort. So I sought it."

"Are you saying that you _wanted_ to kiss me? Is that why you did it?"

"Yeah, I-I think so."

"Can I tell you something, Becs? I'm glad that you kissed me because… maybe… I wanted you to kiss me too."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I know you just broke up with Jesse, but I like you. Like a lot."

You smile and peck her on the cheek. Then you blush as Chloe giggles. "You are so adorable." She giggles.

"So what does this mean?" you ask.

"It can mean whatever you want it to mean."

"Well I just got out of another relationship. A crappy one, but still. Can we take it slow? I don't want to make the same mistakes as I did with Jesse."

"Don't worry Becs. You won't" as to prove her point Chloe wraps you in another hug and kisses you on the top of your head.

"Let's go home." She says.

As you two stand up and walk away with your hands locked together, you can't help but think: ' _yeah, maybe this is what I needed all along.'_

* * *

 **This is NOT the end.**

 **What do you guys think? Leave a review please!**

 **Massive thanks for supporting this story!**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**

 **disclaimer: i do not own pitch perfect, it's characters and any music or quotes that i will be using in this story**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here I am again, including the late update (sorry 'bout that). I hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

 _Meeting you was fate. Becoming your friend a choice. But falling in love with you was beyond my control._

 _"_ _Alright nerds! Let's go with..."_

"Titanium!" Chloe's voice pops up next to you. "What? That song really builds."

"Yeah, we know Chloe." Amy says from your other side.

"Guys, stop! Okay, titanium it is! Begin when you're ready."

xx

"I can't believe only one person fitted in. Look at how many have come!"

"Don't worry Chlo. It's fine. It's not that we needed that much new people anyway." You squeeze her shoulder to reassure her. Chloe shows you a gentle smile.

"Are you saying that I didn't need to sit through _all_ of that crap?" you shot Amy your death glare. "I mean... yeah, we didn't need much people anyway..."

"Do you really think that?" Chloe asked with a small voice.

"It's okay Chlo. Seriously, Flo was the best."

"But that makes nine of us!"

"We'll figure that out. Now let's get aca-initiation night started."

xx

With the initiation of the new exchange student Flo, the Bellas were complete and could make a new start in sophomore year.

"Becaaaaa where is your drink? You need some booze in that system." I start to slur already and it wasn't even past midnight.

"Chlo I had 4 shots, how many had you?"

"Three." I say, holding three fingers up on both hands. I frown. Huh? Three plus three doesn't make three. "Oh that makes six."

Beca rolled her eyes with a small smirk. Her smirk disappeared when something behind me caught her eye. "Shit, Jesse is watching us."

I hummed. "Well, you're mine now." I move to kiss Beca's neck, but Beca pulled away. Maybe not the best move because now there appeared a smirk on Jesses face.

"Chlo, please don't." Beca's voice was high, like she was panicking.

"Sshh. I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to." Why is Beca acting like this?

"It's okay babe. I'll go talk to Jesse though."

"Why?" Is Beca just going to leave me here? I don't want her going over to Jesse. I don't trust him for one bit.

"To tell him to back the fuck off."

xx

"Jesse." You say as you stand next to him.

"Becaw. Always a pleasure." God, you hate it when he does that.

"Leave me alone." You scowl at him.

Jesse scoffs and sips his drink. "You're the one who initiated this conversation."

"I'm not here to make a conversation. You broke up with me Jesse, we're over. So stop acting like you care. Because I don't."

"The fact that you were also looking at me proves that you still care."

"No, it doesn't. I saw the way you were looking at me and Chloe. Wipe that smirk off your face."

"Becaw, we have to talk. Breaking up was a mistake."

"Yeah, too late for that." You say irritated. "I have moved on."

"It is never too late for us Bec." Since when had Jesse be standing so close to you? He had already grabbed your cheek and smashed your lips together.

Instant panic began to take over your body. You felt like you were suffocating. You had to get out of here.

Your fists were punching holes in his chest and finally he let you go. Chloe saw what happened and was already by your side.

"She told you to back off, asshole." And with that, Chloe's fist made contact with Jesses jaw.

xx

Jesse lunged himself at Chloe, but you were quick enough to jump in between the two fighting rivals.

"Guys, stop!"

"Campus security is coming!" Yelled Stacie. And indeed, you could already see the dancing flashlights in the distance.

You tug at Chloe's waist. "C'mon, let's get you out of here before we get caught." Chloe wobbles, because apparently the booze was still flowing in her system. How on earth did she get so drunk? You can't help but wonder.

"Have I ever mentioned how beautiful you are?" asks Chloe as we are making our way to the Bellas house. We are the only one who left initiation night, the rest of the Bellas are still there, including the new girl Flo.

You feel your cheeks heat up. "Chlo, what matters most right now is taking you home before you get into more fights. Campus security is already on their way to hoodnight, you are lucky you got away on time" you are worried, but also really relieved that they made it out of there on time.

You reach the Bellas house with your arm still wrapped around Chloe's waist, supporting her in her drunken state.

"Chlo, where is the key?" You suddenly realize that you didn't bring a key with you. Chloe was the one who locked the house.

"I don't know, you have to find it!" Chloe laughed a drunken laugh. You rolled your eyes because she was just so damn adorable, even when she is drunk.

"Chloe I don't have time for jokes." You try to keep your voice firm, but internally, you are still smiling.

"I don't know where it is." Chloe slumped in defeat and you had to hold her even closer to keep her from falling. To top it off, there appeared a pout on Chloe's lips, to emphasise her defeat.

You sigh and start to search in Chloe's pockets. The key wasn't in her front pockets so you moved to stand behind Chloe and reached for her back pockets. While all the time Chloe's whole body weight was still leaning into yours. You reach your hand into the left back pocket but felt nothing. Then in the right. You feel something.

Chloe let out a high pitched squeal. "Becs! You're tickling my butt!"

For the second time tonight, your face went bright red. Lucky for you, that thing that you felt was actually the key and you slip it out of Chloe's pocket. With some struggling, you finally unlock the door.

"Okay drunkie, let's get you to bed."

The stairs were the hardest thing. Chloe couldn't stand on her feet anymore. Walking was already difficult, so walking the stairs was even more difficult. It was a miracle Chloe had not puked yet.

You have enough of it, because you really want to go to bed too and you are tired of Chloe hanging around your neck like a lifeless body. You sigh and pick Chloe up in bridal stile. It is the fastest way, okay?

When Chloe is all wrapped up in the blankets on her bed, you prepare some water and aspirin for Chloe. She also puts a bucket next to Chloe's bed, just in case she does puke.

Just as you make your way to your own bed, you hear some inaudible talking that's coming from Chloe's bed.

"Beca?" mumbled Chloe. "Becs?" This time a little louder.

"What is it Chlo?" You ask gently. Chloe rolled over so she faced you and stretched her arms out to grab you. You immediately got the hint. You did this so many times before.

Chloe wanted to cuddle.

You roll your eyes again, but inside, you are smiling the biggest grin, because this girl is just too adorable.

You get in bed next to her and Chloe makes herself comfortable right away.

xx

"You shouldn't have punched him." Beca says softly to me the next day when we are in our shared room. My fist was still carefully wrapped in an icepack.

"He deserved it, Becs."

"Yes, I know that, but this is something between me and Jesse." Beca's voice was slightly rising.

"Can't I stand up for my _girlfriend_? Who, as I might say, was being _harassed_ by her ex-boyfriend? This is as much my business as it is yours." My voice was now rising too.

"Chlo, I said, _stay out of it._ " Beca was firm, leaving no room for argument. I ignored it and pushed further, because Chloe Beale does not simply know any boundaries.

"Well, I am sorry for defending you because I care about you!" The volume of my voice increased as I was talking.

"Don't you understand? I do not want you to get hurt!" Beca yelled the last part.

I was speechless after that. I genuinely did not know what to say. Beca sensed it so she continued.

"I don't want to see you get hurt because I care about you too, Chlo." Beca casted down her eyes and her voice was soft again.

I smiled at her, even though Beca couldn't see it. I lifted her chin with my fingers and our eyes met. I saw Beca look down at my lips so I gave her a quick but firm kiss. When we separated, I pulled her into my arms, where I felt Beca's body relax.


End file.
